Setting The Trap
by HollyxFolly
Summary: A Test, A Discovery, A Victory


Setting The Trap

The office is always quiet this late at night. Only the most dedicated aurors stay to work the late shifts. Those without families or someone to go home to. Better to be here and busy than home lonely. We rarely stay this late. He has the best excuse to avoid night shifts and I have too many families to ever run out of someone to unfortunately have to visit on a night if I'm asked to work one. Tonight however it's the only place we know we won't be over looked. People here will think we're working on a case, nothing unusual about that right? No need to disturb us.

The pictures he handed to me were perfect, exactly what I'd asked for. Spreading them out across the desk I studied each one in turn forcing every little detail to my memory. That's the most important thing with my work. I have to know everything about a person, right down to the very last freckle. The nearest photo showed Albus and James Potter sitting together on a beach. They looked back over their shoulders at the camera grinning and waving happily. Al's Slytherin crest tattoo stood out proudly against the tanned skin of his shoulder blade. That was easily remembered I'd seen the same crest everyday at school for years. The next picture showed Al alone. He was sitting on the couch at the Burrows curled up around a cushion watching something that was out of shot. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree next to him were glinting off of his newly pierced lip. It had been a Christmas gift from his Uncle Bill if I remember correctly. A silver studded bar in the right corner of his lip. That would be a little harder to replicate but not impossible. Al in the photo reached up and brushed his hair behind his heavily pierced ear exposing the next tattoo. SHM in sweeping handwriting under his ear, easy.

"I..I have some more too. I thought it might help considering their relationship is.. intimate." I looked up at him taking the envelope that was held out to me. "It cost me quite a large bribe to have those stolen from his dorm room and copied but.. you need to see to make it work right?"

I nodded opening the envelope tipping out the contents. These photos were obviously taken in private. They were much more personal in nature than the family shots. The camera always held at arms length, two boys crowded close together to make sure they were both in shot. The background was various places in the Slytherin common room or boys dorm. He was right. I did need to see this sort of interaction from them. The way they hugged, the way they held hands, the way they kissed. All the small touches and lingering looks. They were a very, very close couple after all.

"I don't want him hurt ok? I just want to be sure. I don't want this to be about revenge or getting the upper hand over my family. Al's my son and I don't want anything hurting him, but getting this wrong would do that so..so just go easy ok?"

Closing the envelope I tucked it into my pocket to study more later before looking up at him.

"I've never let you down on a case before have I? I'll make it quick and he'll never realise anything was ever wrong, promise. Answers and out again, easy"

He smiled in relief patting my shoulder as I stood to leave the office.

Catching A Hunter

I always knew I'd be tested at some point. It didn't matter to me much. I knew the reasons they'd have for doing it were founded. I'm a Malfoy and he's a Potter. There's too much history between our families to just be accepted easily. I didn't know how they'd do it, whether I'd be suddenly taken in the middle of the night down to the ministry to be interviewed under vertiaserum or if they'd just use occulmency

one day when my back was turned during dinner. When the test finally came I was almost relieved. It was such a simple idea that I could almost laugh. It also failed the very second Al gracefully stepped out of my fire place dusting the floo powder from his robes.

I was reclining on my bed reading over some research on unicorn blood and it's uses. My pillows were piled up behind my back letting me observe him easily and still appear calm. He took off his cloak and hung it rather gently over the chair by my desk and smiled at me.

"Hey Babe" That was a new one.

Raising one eyebrow slightly I glanced down at a small book in my lap. It was very old, a gift from my grandfather who would be thoroughly shocked at the use I was putting it to. Not many people knew I had it, not even my father. It's origins and how it worked meant it was listed as a dark object. People became very nervous of certain books after Riddle's diary after all. It burned slightly against my stomach as words appeared in familiar hand writing.

_**Scorpius? Are you ignoring me? Don't fall asleep when I'm stuck here all alone**_

"Hello. I thought you had a dinner with your father to go to tonight?"

He walked over flopping down across the foot of my bed resting his head on my knee sighing. I bit my lip trying not to react as he walked across my carpet wearing the heavy dragon hide boots. They looked clean at least.

"He had an emergency call at work and had to cancel. I thought you'd be excited to see me."

Sliding the book up over my parchment I kept my eyes on him scribbling quickly

_Sorry I'm here, Is he boring you with tales of the war again?_

"I'm always excited to see you I just thought there was no way you were going to escape this dinner. You said it was impossible earlier"

Reaching down I tangled my fingers into his hair tugging gently on the black strands lifting it away from his ear. Two silver hoops and a dragon fang charm check, SHM tattoo check.

"I got lucky I guess"

He grinned and moved up to lay next to me. The book burned once more as I looked at his boots now resting on my crisp bed sheets in shock.

_**Oh Merlin save me! Why does James always get to escape and not me? He's talking about when he got back together with Mum and how romantic it was. I hope you're suffering too you git**_

Moving the pile of parchment onto the bed next to me I kept the book against my side, sliding my free arm around his waist to pull him closer. He was wearing the aftershave I brought him for Christmas.

"I got lucky too, getting to see you so soon" He laughed wrapping his arms around me tightly burrowing his head against my shoulder in a very familiar way. I wondered how he knew to do that. We weren't often affectionate in public.

_Your brother is a git I don't need to remind you of that right? Can you sneak over when you get home? I miss you already xx_

My writing as it disappeared looked a little wobbly and less like my usual smart hand but it was tricky to write with my arm at that angle beside me.

"Hmm.. I really missed you Scorp" oh a slight slip up. I grinned into his hair enjoying the game that was starting to play out. It really was a moment of genius for Harry to think of this.

_**You miss me after two hours is that why your writings getting shit? Are you wanking thinking of how smart and sexy I look in dress robes? I'll keep them on and come over the moment I get home ok?, ah the foods here Love you Scorpie xxx**_

I laughed softly at the annoying nickname that only Al got away with calling me. He'd said it back when we were thirteen and it had stuck no matter what I said to stop him.

_Love you too Albie, write when your finished eating I have the book in my pocket so I'll feel it xxx_

"I missed you too Al" Kissing his forehead I glanced down at his boots again. It was starting to really bother me. "Why don't you take your boots off and get comfortable" He kicked them off letting them drop off the bed to the floor with loud clunks. Trying to calm the irritation the carelessness caused I reached over holding his hand brushing my thumb across the snitch tattoo watching the charmed wings flutter at the touch.

"Is your dad home tonight?"

"Father? Yes he's in the study still just like he was earlier" Switching to his other wrist I smiled fondly seeing our anniversary tattoo. 07092019 in small numbers. Father always said it looked like an Azkaban tattoo but we just laughed. "Were you wanting to play another round of chess? I don't think he's recovered from you beating him earlier just yet." I didn't miss the tension in his shoulders. He wasn't expecting that. I have a lot of fun watching Al and my Father play chess together. Neither play by the proper rules and it just ends up a massive battle after ten moves. The best game was when Al sneaked an extra knight onto the board. That had ended in chaos and Al laughing his arse off on the floor having been jelly legged.

"Maybe later. I want to stay here with you" I was about to comment when a faint heat in my pocket distracted me. Slipping out the book took a few minutes to make sure he didn't feel me move.

_**Meal done, Dads gone to pay the bill. Hasn't been too bad really, he's acting a little **_

_**strange. I think he's worried over something. I'll be over soon xxx**_

I tangled my fingers back into his hair resting my chin on top of his head.

"Al will be here soon you might want to change back."

He gasped and shot out of my arms and off the bed fast. His eyes wide in shock.

"You know?.. How I.."

I pushed myself up to sit against the pillows again. He was looking around the room fearfully, probably looking for a quick escape. It was a shame I didn't keep my floo powder by the fire place in a neat little flower pot like most people did.

"You've got his look down perfectly, but I wouldn't expect any less. You've watched him grow up so you know his mannerisms and his habits too."

He cursed softly and sat on the end of the bed. Black hair lightened to blue, tattoos fading and his skin lightening before my eyes. Al Potter disappearing to be replaced with Teddy Lupin

Check Mate

Leaning my elbows on my knees I cradled my head in my hands feeling how my legs were shaking. I had been so confident, so sure it would work. I studied everything about Al, borrowed his clothes, his aftershave.

"How.. How did you know?"

Looking up at him it scared me how calm he was. I had sneaked into his bedroom disguised as his boyfriend and he wasn't yelling or cursing or anything, Just staring. In fact he was smiling fondly

"Al has never been able to step out of my floo without falling over. He blames the hearth, says it's too fancy and catches on his cloak." He looked passed me to the huge fire place with golden peacock feathers moulded into a grate around the bottom. "I'm guessing that dinner with his father was the cover story to keep him away yes?"

I nodded feeling numb. He was far more clever than we had ever guessed.

"He sat on my bed wearing his boots once and I hexed him so bad he's never done it again and he always leaves them neatly by the fire place now, He never, ever dares call me Scorp, you tensed when I mentioned chess with Father. I guess he doesn't mention they get along as well as they do. I know it's a strange idea isn't it? Draco Malfoy likes a Potter child" Such important points but things not so easy to know or guess.

He sighed and moved down to sit next to me on the end of the bed.

"I love him Teddy. I know him like he's another part of me. I could pick him out in a crowd of clones if I had to." Before I could respond the fire roared to life and Al stumbled out cursing the stupid fancy fire place under his breath as he stood up. I felt really scared in that moment. Harry was meant to keep him away until I got back.

"Hey gorgeous, Dad tried to stop me coming so I said I was only going to the loo. Hope he isn't too mad when he finds out I sneaked off" His voice trailed off as he saw me "Hey Teddy what are you?…Are those my boots and my robe? You cheeky sod! You said I dressed like a bat now your borrowing my outfits" He laughed taking off his own boots and leaving them on the tiles beside the fireplace before walking over to flop down next to Scorpius, laying half across his lap.

"Teddy came over with some books for Father from great aunt Andromeda, he asked to use my floo back as it's the quickest way from here to your house." I couldn't believe he covered for me. Al rolled over grinning up at me.

"Tell Dad I'm sorry for sneaking out ok?" I stood up and glanced at Scorpius still very much unnerved by his calmness. He just watched me stroking his fingers through Al's hair.

"Yeah I.. I'll put your clothes in the wash too ok? They look better on you anyway." Trying to smile I quickly stepped into the floo calling out Godric's cottage.

centerVictor/center

Before the flames had even died down Al was crawling over to flop on top of me kissing my cheeks. I let out the breath I'd been holding and wrapped my arms around him tightly. My Al who never knew what personal space was and who I loved even more for it. I'd never dream of letting him know the real reason Teddy had been in his clothes or my room so late at night. His family were everything to him and I wouldn't see him hurt by knowing what they'd planned and done.

"Is your dad still mad I beat him?" I grinned and kissed him quickly tugging him closer. It had shaken me even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Oh yes. He's been in the study since you left looking through Grandfather's books trying to find just the right curse to use on you tomorrow" He laughed pushing up onto his elbows to look down at me.

"You'll save me won't you Scorpie?"

For once the silly nickname was comforting instead of annoying. He was my Al with all his bad habits and little quirks that I knew by heart, that came from loving him for so many years. I wondered what Teddy would tell Harry. Did I pass their test and prove myself or would he be too angry at failing to admit anything. Would I still need to pass a bigger, more complex test soon?


End file.
